Running
by LMXB
Summary: An unexpected run in with the Council puts the group in danger as the Council operatives try to gain the knowledge required to control the planet.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the characters and no profit is made from this story.**

**A/N: **This is set sometime after 'All about Eve' and assumes that Devon has recently been cured.

_**Voice of Morgan Martin**_

_Everyday we follow the same routine, relentlessly marching towards our goal. Striving to make up lost time. The random mix of people are no longer separate entities, but a group, almost a family. If this planet has taught us anything it is how to rely on each other to overcome the frequent hazards. Each day we march we know we could meet some as yet unidentified danger. Yet, for now, all we can do is walk, knowing each step brings us closer to New Pacifica and our new home._

-00-

"Something to say?" Devon asked as John sped up to walk along side her.

"How about we stop for the day?" Danziger gently suggested.

"But we still have hours of light left."

"Which we can use to set up camp, find food, cook and rest." Knowing Devon would argue he continued. "Look, I know you are desperate to make up for the time we didn't travel when you were sick, but pushing the group too hard will only end up slowing us down in the long run."

"I guess you're right." Devon conceded.

"Yes I am." John smiled. "Besides, if you don't stop Julia's face will be etched with a constant frown." He added glancing back at the doctor who was carefully watching Devon's every move. "If you keep pushing yourself she's going to go crazy and we'll be a doctor down."

"But I'm fine now." Devon said with tones of frustration.

"I know, but for a while there it didn't look like it was going to be the case, so we're all acting a little careful. You should take it as a compliment."

"Maybe I should start going on long range scouts." Devon suggested.

"You could, but we both know Julia will insist on going with you."

"You're right, no scout missions."

"Cheer up." John said. "We'll all get sick of your nagging soon enough." With that he spun and faced the rest of the group calling. "We're setting up camp."

With the announcement made Julia headed straight to Devon who said.

"I'm fine. I didn't want to stop but Danziger insisted. No I don't have any symptoms, I do not have a headache, my muscles feel fine and I am not dizzy. Yes I have been drinking enough."

"That's good." Julia said. "But I was actually going to suggest going down there to look at those plants we passed. They could be a good source of food."

"Oh." Devon said slightly sheepishly. "That sounds great. Why don't you take Alonzo." She added hoping the pilot would be able to help Julia relax.

"Okay." Julia agreed before asking. "You sure you're not experiencing any strange symptoms."

"Yes I'm sure. Now go."

-00-

"So, I've been thinking." Alonzo started to say as they walked hand in hand back towards the plants.

"Don't strain yourself flyboy." Julia joked. But as she turned to look at Alonzo she saw his expression and commented. "You're serious."

"Even people who like to wing it can think occasionally." Alonzo grinned.

"So what have you been thinking about?"

"New Pacifica." The pilot said, noticing Julia tense slightly as he spoke.

"What about it?" Julia questioned, trying to hide her own insecurities.

"What happens when we arrive and after the colony ship lands." Alonzo said, starting to feel nervous. The tension in Julia not helping to calm him.

"And?"

"Well, I was thinking th-" Alonzo started only to be cut off by a roaring sound. Confused he turned and scanned the sky commenting. "That's a ship. It's landing. We need to get back to camp."

-00-

"Thank goodness you're back." Devon said as Alonzo and Julia ran into the camp.

"You seen something like that before?" Danziger asked handing Alonzo a pair of Jumpers.

"No. Must be military." The pilot said after a few moments looking before Julia took the Jumpers from him.

"That's a Council ship." Julia said, trying to remain calm.

"How did they find us?" Morgan demanded, his panic causing his voice to sound accusatory.

"They have a ship, they could have just flown round looking for us." Danziger pointed out trying to diffuse the tension. "Are you sure it's a Council ship?"

"I'm sure." Julia said as the ground started to rumble. Moments later several Terrians appeared in the camp, one close to Uly.

"Alonzo? What does it want?" Devon demanded, feeling stressed by both the ship and the Terrian being close to Uly.

"Give me a minute." Alonzo said, trying to remain focused on communicating with the Terrian. After what felt like, for everyone else, minutes the pilot finally said. "They say we are in danger. They say those birds have caused them harm before."

"That it?" Danziger asked, guessing the birds were the ship. "Cos I could have guessed the danger part."

"No. There's more, but I don't…." The pilot said sounding slightly frustrated. "Wait, I get it. They say that the boy must not be harmed."

"Uly?" Devon asked, feeling even more strained.

"They ask if you are prepared to keep him safe." Alonzo said looking at Devon.

"Of course I'll keep him safe." Devon said, slightly affronted.

Nodding Alonzo tried to convey the message back to the Terrian. Moments later the Terrian placed a hand on Uly's shoulder and the pair of them disappeared into the ground.

"Uly!" Devon cried before turning to Alonzo and asking. "What did you say to them? Where is he?"

"They say they will keep the boy safe and that the boy must not be harmed." The pilot said just as the other Terrians disappeared.

"Where is he?" Devon repeated. "Tell them to give him back."

"I'm sorry, but I can't reach them." Alonzo said looking devastated by his perceived failure.

"Do they mean him harm?" Yale asked.

"No. It felt like the complete opposite. They want to keep him safe." Alonzo explained.

"That's good." Danziger commented before looking at Devon. "The Terrians have always protected Uly, you have to assume he's safe. And I know you don't want to hear this but we have bigger problems."

"Bigger problems?" Devon asked in disbelief. "They just took my son."

"I know, but they did that to keep him safe and seeing how there is a fully armed squad heading our way he is probably the only one of us who is safe." Danziger reasoned.

-00-

True looked at the adults knowing she should be feeling scared by the oncoming soldiers, the fact Uly was gone and because the adults were upset. However, with so much going on she found she didn't have time to register fear. Instead she spent her time watching everything that was happening, including things that seemed odd. One of those things was Julia who, when she saw the soldiers coming, hurried towards the Med tent. With her curiosity piqued True followed Julia and saw the doctor rummaging through the Med tent, clearly looking for something.

True stood, unnoticed, to one side as Julia ripped opened boxes. Finally she saw Julia pull out a small vial. Moments later Julia pulled something from her gear and ran from the tent.

More curious than ever True followed Julia who was kneeling on the ground by one of the other tents. As True walked closer she saw that Julia was frantically clawing at the ground. A short time later Julia deposited the items she took from the Med tent into the ground and filled in the hole before hurrying off to join the others.

When Julia was out of sight True walked to the recently filled hole. Guessing that Julia had wanted to hide something True shook her head when she realised how obvious the hiding place was. Looking round to ensure she was alone the younger Danziger then pawed at the ground until she uncovered the two objects, which she carefully placed in her pocket.

-00-

"Julia you should go." Danziger said when he saw Julia rushing across camp.

"Go where?"

"Anywhere. They could be after you." John said before looking over at the pilot. "'Lonz take Julia, get as far away from here as possible."

"The group can't spare anyone." Julia countered. "We need everyone we can to defend the camp."

"Julia, you said they were Council." Devon said. "I have already lost my son today, I don't want to lose you too."

"If I am the target I can hand myself over, it will protect the rest of the group."

"No way." Alonzo said. "I won't let you sacrifice yourself."

"If they are after me I won't have a choice." Julia reasoned, surprised with how calm she sounded. "If I run it could place the rest of you in danger."

The debate was cut off by Zero announcing, "Warning. Projectile approaching from bearing 276. Warning."

"Take cover." Danziger bellowed moments before a shell landed just outside camp and exploded. As the dust flew a voice was heard over everyone's gear units.

"Eden Advance. I am Commander Sereto. I am here with full authority of the Council. We have you surrounded and are prepared to use deadly force. Surrender now and I will spare your lives. If you do not surrender, or if you show any signs of resisting I will order the destruction of the camp and everyone in it."

"We can't outgun them." Danziger said realising their options were next to none.

"No way we can fight them off." Walman agreed.

Looking round the camp Devon saw reluctant nods of agreement from everyone causing her to speak into her gear.

"We'll surrender."

"Good choice." The Commander replied. "Place all weapons by where the last shell hit. Then everyone is to return to the middle of the camp and lie face down on the ground with hands on head. Any resistance will be met with deadly force."


	2. Chapter 2

The colonists silently lay on the ground waiting in fear. John looked over to True, who he ensured was close by. Seeing her look at him he tried to give her a reassuring smile as he waited for the inevitable.

When the troops finally arrived at the camp they efficiently moved round the group and secured everyone's hands behind their backs. Once they were bound the troops went to each woman in the group and roughly grabbed hold of their shirts and pulled them up so their faces were exposed. All of the women were quickly released to the ground again apart from Julia and Devon who were yanked to their feet and brought to Commander who stood off to one side. When they reached him they were shoved down to their knees.

The Commander waited in silence until one of the troops approached him and said something in his ear.

"Search the camp." The Commander ordered having heard the news then turned to face Devon.

"Did you understand the warning I gave you?"

"Yes."

"Then why have you defied me?"

"I haven't." Devon protested.

"Then where is your son?"

"He's gone." Devon said, her voice beginning to crack.

"I can see that." The Commander said. "Where is he?"

"I don't know." Devon said. Her response caused the Commander to nod to the soldier standing next to Julia, who quickly jabbed the doctor's ribs with the butt of his riffle. As Julia collapsed in pain the Commander looked at Devon and said.

"Let's try that again. Where is your son?"

"I don't know. The Terrians took him."

"Why?"

"They said to keep him safe."

"You let them take your son?" The Commander asked in disbelief.

"No, they took him." Devon said. "They came out of the ground and stole him. I had no choice."

"Where did they take him?"

"Into the ground. Other than that I don't know. Since he was taken the Terrians have not made any contact with us." Devon said carefully, wanting to imply that Uly was far away.

The Commander considered Devon's answer before saying.

"If you are lying, and I will discover if you are, I will kill everyone in this group." Not waiting for Devon to respond he looked at the trooper by Julia and said.

"Take her to ship."

"Yes Sir!" The soldier acknowledged before roughly pulling Julia to her feet.

"Leave her alone." Alonzo called.

On hearing the voice the Commander walked towards the source and pulled the pilot up onto his knees.

"Mr Solace I assume?" The Commander said. "I was told to look out for you."

"Where are you taking her?" Alonzo demanded as Julia was led away from the group.

"Back to the ship for interrogation, trial and eventual execution." The soldier said calmly. "If the rest of you don't want to meet the same fate I suggest you do exactly as you are told."

-00-

Julia was pulled into the ship and then through the cold, sterile corridors. As she moved through the heartless passageways she was reminded of her situation at every doorway when she saw the Council logo embossed on the doors.

When she was finally thrown into a seemingly empty room and the door shut and locked behind her she felt a sense of solitude and despair. However, that feeling of loneliness quickly vanished when an all too familiar voice said.

"Welcome."

Spinning round Julia found her eyes confirming what her ears had heard.

"Reilly?" She asked almost laughing.

"I'm glad you find your predicament so amusing." The hologram responded as it walked towards her.

"Of course I do. You're not real. Last time I saw you, you were an insane hologram. The strange behaviour may be gone, but you are still just a hologram."

"What you saw was a holographic projection of me, accidently channelled through the satellite comms system, which was experiencing a few technical difficulties. I am not part of that programme. I work directly for the Council. The last time you actually saw me you were busy betraying us as I explained how you would die running. Now I'm here to fulfil that promise, but before I do I need to extract the information that is vital to the colonisation of this planet."

"You're still mad." Julia said in disbelief. "You are still just a hologram."

"Whilst I may be a hologram, I'm not just a hologram." Reilly exclaimed, an evil glint gleaming in his eyes. "I assure you that Reilly is very much real and he does work for the Council. I am his projection, I behave identically to him and with the full jurisdiction of the Council."

"You're a hologram." Julia repeated, although she was beginning to feel less and less confident.

"A hologram who can still inflict huge amounts of pain." Reilly said as he clicked his fingers. The action triggering arcs of electrical current to spring from the walls and hit Julia. As they did the doctor collapsed to the floor crying in pain. Smiling Reilly stepped closer to Julia and waved his hand, stopping the electrical arcs. Despite the attack ending Julia still lay on the floor writhing in agony. "I assume you now understand your situation and that you have no hope. You will tell me what I want to know. Then I will terminate your pathetic existence."

"I'll never tell you." Julia gasped defiantly.

"Which is why I have help." Reilly said stepping aside allowing Julia to see a new figure.

"Hello Julia." The new figure said before they started another wave of electricity to attack the doctor, who could only look on in disbelief and horror at the figure.

**TBC...**

**A/N: **Sorry this is on the short side. Next one should be up in the next couple of days.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why are you doing this?" Devon asked hours later, hating the feeling of helplessness she was experiencing, both over the group's situation and Uly. "How can you possibly be afraid of us?"

"Afraid? We're not afraid. We are doing what we are doing to maintain order. Did you really think the Council would let you settle?" The Commander asked Devon. "Of course they won't. If people found out about this place there would be an exodus, which would cause wide spread riots. Projections show that tens of thousands would die in the uprising. And tens of thousands more when they reach this planet and can't survive. The Council have known about this planet for years. Every year they send more teams here to research it, so that when the time is right we can help people relocated, safely."

"By that you mean when it is safe for the elite few to settle you open it up to Council members?" Morgan asked.

"Initially yes. We'll be the only ones suitable to set up a colony and make the planet safe. When it is safe there will be a carefully organised relocation programme." The Commander said.

"How many will die because you delay the relocation?" Devon asked.

"Less than if there was an uprising. And let me remind you we are being delayed because the traitor would not give us the information about your son. Had she done her job we would be closer to controlling this planet. But don't worry, that is only a temporary set back. Soon she'll be begging to tell us everything. Speak of the devil now." He added when he saw his men approach.

Eden Advance looked on as Julia was dragged back towards the camp and thrown at the feet of the solider in charge.

"So they've finished with you? For now anyway." He commented as he bent down and cut the ropes round her wrists. When he released her wrists Julia slumped back to the ground causing Alonzo to demand.

"What have you done to her?"

"I have done nothing, yet. I have been with you the whole time. If you meant to ask what has happened to the traitor, that is simple. Interrogation."

The final word making Alonzo fight harder against his restraints, causing the soldier to say.

"I really don't know why you are getting so worked up. Things have only just started. By the time we're done the traitor will regret the day she met you." He then looked down at Julia and pulled her back to her knees. "So we're going to have some fun." The soldier smirked. "I believe Citizen Reilly told you that you would die running, I'm here to ensure you do. However, I'm not actually allowed to kill you. Yet. So here is how the game gets played. When I say run, you run as hard and as fast as you can away from here. When we catch you we take you back to the ship for the next round of interrogation. When they are done with you we do this all over again. It will keep going until you die. But to make it more interesting, if we find you and return you to camp within two hours we kill lover boy over there." He added aiming his gun at Alonzo who could only stare helplessly at Julia. "Questions?" He asked, clearly expecting no reply.

"Why are you doing this?" Devon demanded causing the soldier to roll his eyes at the interruption. Sighing he looked down at Devon and explained.

"Because she deserves it. She is a traitor, she deserves to die, but not easily. She turned her back on us, that must be punished." Snapping his head back to Julia he growled. "Run."

For a moment Julia remained frozen to the spot but when he added.

"Time is ticking." Julia scrambled to her feet and ran from camp.

Smiling the soldier turned to Alonzo and said. "This is where we find out if she really loves you."

-00-

"What do you know, you get to live another few hours." The soldier commented to Alonzo as he saw the two hour mark had passed.

"You'll pay for this." Alonzo snarled as he fought against his restraints.

"That might sound more menacing if you were the one with the army, or if you were armed or in fact if you were free. But you're not so you just sound pathetic and desperate."

"You do know you are following the orders of a hologram." Morgan said. The question causing Bess to stare at her husband, wondering why he was antagonising the man.

"You are talking about Citizen Reilly?" The Commander asked turning to face Morgan.

"Or as the rest of us call him, insane hologram Reilly."

"He is a holographic representation of citizen Reilly. He is used to control the orbital station. It would be impractical to actually man it. Regardless he has full authority of the Council and we follow his orders. Ahh, the traitor returns."

The group looked on helplessly as Julia's unconscious body was carried into camp and carelessly deposited on the ground by the Commander's feet. As she hit the ground her face was exposed, revealing a bruised face.

Seeing the bruising the Commander raised a questioning eyebrow at the soldier who had brought her into camp.

"She's alive. But she attempted to resist and needed to be put in her place." The soldier said,

"For your sake she better not be badly damaged. Take her back to interrogation." The Commander ordered causing Alonzo to once again fight against his restraints. Laughing the Commander turned back to Alonzo and said.

"You should get use to this. It will keep going until she fails and you die."

-00-

Hours later as the midday son was fully retreating the Commander walked through the camp and stopped by True. Kneeling down he asked.

"You thirsty?" In response True nodded. "Would you like a drink?" Again there was a nodded response. Seeing this he pointed to John and asked. "This your father?" Again there was a nod. "You love him?" The question was followed by another nod. "Okay then, here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to release you. You may then drink and eat. You are then going to take water to the rest of the group and help them drink it. You think you can do that?" Again True nodded. "Excellent. But there is one condition. You try to escape, help others to attempt escape or misbehave in any way. I will kill your father." Seeing the fear in True's eyes he drew a knife and cut her bonds. "Go over to Corporal Harris over there and he will give you food and water." Silently True did as she was told. Standing the Commander looked down at John and commented. "You should be very proud of your daughter. I like quiet children more than any other type." As the Commander started to turn Devon asked.

"What are you going to do to us?"

"That depends. If the traitor gives us everything we want we will let you go and let the planet kill you. If the traitor needs encouragement we can use some of you as leverage. But I guess it is only fair that I tell you my mission is not to kill you. That's not to say I won't, but it is not my objective." The Commander explained as True started giving water to the colonists.

"How comforting." Morgan commented.

"Not really." The Council operative said. "The Council has predicted that your chance of surviving another six months is less than ten percent. That assumed you had a doctor. Without the traitor it is less than three percent. So you see killing would be inefficient. Letting you go would have the same result, but could well teach us about the planet in the mean time." He was going to say something else when he heard True gasp. Snapping his head round to look at the girl he followed her gaze, revealing that his men were dragging Julia back to camp. The sight causing him to walk away from the group, towards his men who in turn deposited Julia at his feet.

"You are meant to be better than this. Your weakness astounds me." He commented to Julia before one of the soldiers indicated they needed to speak. Stepping over Julia he moved a few metres away and asked the soldier.

"What is the status?"

"She is still not cooperating. Citizen Reilly said that we need to find her logs and any samples she may have taken. He says they are our priority."

"Do it. Search everywhere." The Commander said as he turned back to Julia.

"What are you doing?" He barked at True, noticing the girl was kneeling by Julia giving her water.

"You told me to give water to the group." The girl said, her voice trembling.

"That I did. I should have been clearer. The traitor is no longer part of your group. Now get back to the others." Glancing back at Julia, True did as she was told. As she moved she felt the objects she dug up from the ground dig into her leg. As she felt them she swore she would protect them.

The Commander watched True go before asking Julia. "You ready to start?" Not giving her a chance to respond he bent down and yanked Julia to her knees before dragging her towards Alonzo. Stopping when the pilot and doctor were inches apart he added. "I'm not completely heartless, so any final words?"

Alonzo looked into Julia's eyes, which revealed pain and despair, causing the pilot to fight even harder against his restraints.

"I'm sorry." Julia whispered to the pilot.

Not giving Alonzo time to respond the Commander yanked to Julia to her feet and told her to run.


	4. Chapter 4

The Commander paced round the edges of the camp, expecting to see his men bring Julia back. Seeing no sign of them he glanced at his watch wondering what was taking so long. Growing restless he turned to Alonzo and said.

"You might yet live. Which is more than the traitor will." As Alonzo reacted the soldier smiled and said. "Don't worry we won't kill her yet. Not until she fully understands the errors of her ways. From what I'm hearing she is being slow on the up take, so she'll live a longer more painful existence."

"You-" Alonzo started only to be cut off by the Earth rumbling.

"What's happening?" The Commander asked his team as he stepped away from the pilot and raised his gun, looking for danger.

Before anyone could reply Terrians began to appear around the camp, close to the soldiers. No sooner had they appeared they and the soldiers disappeared back into the ground.

Eden Advance looked round, bewildered by what was happening when another Terrian emerged close to the group. This Terrian was escorted by Uly. As soon as the boy saw his mother he cried. "Mom!"

"Uly!" Devon exclaimed as she saw her son stand with the Terrians. "Are you okay?"

"Mom!" The boy exclaimed happily as he ran towards Devon, giving her a hug. "Are you okay? I tried to get them to come sooner, but they didn't fully understand."

"It's okay." Devon assured him, though she had no idea what he was talking about. "Can you untie me?"

"Sure." Uly said as he released his mother and attempted to free her hands. After several minutes he finally succeeded and Devon quickly moved to Danziger to free him. As she did so Uly said.

"You have to hurry. You need to find Julia."

"Do you know where she is?" Alonzo asked as Danziger freed him.

"By the river. The Terrians got rid of the soldiers but they can't help Julia. They say she is hurt like they were. But they can't get to her. I don't understand why." The boy explained, clearly upset.

"It's okay Uly." Devon assured her son.

"No it's not. You need to go. Please mom."

"Go." Yale said, he also now free from his bonds. "I'll take care of Uly."

Nodding she ran after Danziger and Alonzo who were already heading towards the Dune Rail.

-00-

"Solace slow down." Danziger barked as Alonzo nearly tipped the rail an hour later. "At this speed will never see her tracks." He added more calmly. His words seemingly hitting home and causing Alonzo to ease up.

"Why don't you let Danziger drive and you try to contact the Terrians?" Devon suggested.

"I've been trying. But it's like the dream plane isn't working properly. I can't make contact."

"You have been trying to contact them while driving? Are you nuts?" Danziger asked.

Alonzo's reply was cut short when by Devon exclaiming.

"Stop."

Alonzo slammed on the brakes, to the annoyance of John, and looked back at Devon who was climbing out of the Rail.

"I thought I saw tracks." Devon exclaimed as she backtracked scanning the ground. "Yes. Over there." She said sounding excited as she pointed at footprints in the dirt.

Alonzo strode past her, saw the prints and sprinted off following the trail.

-00-

Julia heard noise behind her and prayed she had been running for over two hours, but just in case she was short she kept running, ignoring the burning in her legs and her oxygen depleted lungs and the pain caused by the interrogations. When she felt a hand on her shoulder she didn't bother to fight, she just stumbled and fell to the ground, resigned to her fate.

As she lay on the ground, her heart still pounding from running, she wondered why she had felt no blows or been tied up. She was vaguely aware of voices, but her blood rushing through her ears drowned them out. Confused she resolved to give into her exhaustion. However, just as she felt herself going she felt hands on her and a familiar voice. She was sure it was saying her name, but she knew it couldn't be. None of the Council operatives had used her name. Too tired to worry she tried to will herself into unconsciousness to give her some respite from the pain she already felt and the beatings and interrogation that was bound to follow. Yet there was something about the voice keeping her awake.

The voice was so insistent she felt compelled to ignore her instincts and crack her eyes open. As she did so she saw something completely unexpected.

"Lonz?" She croaked breathlessly, her throat dry and lungs empty.

"Julia!" The pilot exclaimed as relief washed over him.

"How?" Julia questioned, assuming she must be dreaming.

"The Terrians helped us."

"Terrians? Why?"

"We don't know exactly. It has something to do with Uly." Alonzo said.

"I'm sure they'll give us the bill soon." John commented earning a glare from Devon who exclaimed.

"Danziger!"

"What? I'm just calling it how I see it. They don't do something for nothing." The mechanic shrugged.

"John? Devon?" Julia said, suddenly aware that they were there as well.

"Right here doc." John replied as Julia lost her battle with consciousness.

-00-

When she woke the next time she found herself sitting up against something solid. Opening her eyes she looked around and saw an unfamiliar environment.

"Julia! You're awake. How are you feeling?" Devon asked, noticing Julia's movement.

"Wh-" Julia started to say before her dry throat induced coughing.

"Drink this. It'll help the throat." Devon said holding a cup up to Julia's cracked lips. As the doctor drunk she tried to figure out what was happening and where they were. Looking round she saw the Dune Rail and a camp fire. She guessed she was leaning against a tree. But the only other person she saw was Devon, who looked on with concern.

"Where is everyone?" Julia finally managed to ask.

"Back at camp."

"Camp?" Julia asked, wondering where they were.

"Alonzo will be back in a moment. He and John went to get more firewood." Devon explained, worried about how unfocused Julia was. Wanting to keep Julia awake Devon kept talking. "We have to stay here for the night."

"Yeah the Rail is drained. Need to wait for light." Danziger said staring pointedly at Alonzo as he deposited the firewood on the ground. Ignoring him Alonzo dropped his wood and hurried to Julia's side.

"Hey." The pilot said gently as he sat next to Julia.

"'Lonz?" Julia asked, still trying to work out if she was hallucinating.

"Right here. How are you feeling?" He said taking hold of her hand.

"Okay, I guess." Julia replied, grimacing as she moved.

"What did they do to you?" Devon asked.

"Does it matter?" Julia replied wearily before falling to sleep again.


	5. Chapter 5

Devon and Danziger stared silently at the dying flame that was fading nearly as fast as the sun was rising while Alonzo held a sleeping Julia in his arms. When Julia started to struggle against the pilot he gently soothed her as he gently woke her from the nightmare that gripped her. He did it so carefully and so effectively that Devon wondered how many times before he had had to do it and what demons Julia had been living with.

When Julia was fully awake and pacified by Alonzo, Devon moved closer and offered her some water, which the doctor carefully drunk.

"How are you feeling?" Devon asked, taking the water away.

"Okay." Julia replied, trying to remember what had happened the night before. As the memories came back she asked, fear in her eyes. "Where are they?"

"The Council soldiers?" John guessed. Seeing a nod from Julia he explained. "The Diggers took them all. Don't know where. Don't much care."

"You're safe now." Alonzo assured her.

"The Terrians?" Julia asked.

"Uly persuaded them to help." John said.

"How?" Julia questioned. Her interest helping her focus and ignore the pain that gripped her muscles.

"Still not sure." Devon said. "Yale thinks they helped as they didn't want to see Uly hurt."

"Uly's hurt?" Julia asked.

"No. He's fine." Devon assured her. "But he was upset as he thought we were in danger. Yale thinks they picked up that he was upset and tried to help."

"You spoke to them on the dreamplane?" Julia asked looking round to Alonzo, who still sat behind her with his arms wrapped round her body.

"Not yet." Alonzo replied.

"You up to talking about what happened?" Devon asked earning a disapproving glare from Alonzo and Danziger.

Oblivious to the silent discussion going on around her Julia said.

"They wanted to know what I knew about Uly, the planet and the Terrians." She paused and looked directly at Devon and stated. "I didn't tell them anything."

"I know." Devon said, feeling terrible that Julia had clearly thought that Devon had thought that the doctor had betrayed them. "What did they do to you?"

"Nothing that worked." Julia replied.

"Well you're safe now. That's what matters." John said, bringing an end to Devon's questioning. "You okay going back to camp?"

"Yeah." Julia replied as she started to attempt to stand. Seeing the movement caused her to grimace in pain. John stepped forward.

"Easy there doc. Let us help you."

-00-

When they arrived back at camp everyone kept a respectful distance as Alonzo helped Julia to the Med-tent. When Julia had settled on a cot Alonzo asked.

"You want your glove?"

"No. It's okay. It won't tell me anything I don't already know." Julia replied. Seeing the concern in Alonzo's eyes she tried to smile and said. "I'll be okay. I just need time to recover."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. I just need rest." Julia said as she reached out and squeezed Alonzo's hand. As she did so she noticed his red, raw wrists.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Tried to escape. I guess the rope kept digging into me." The pilot shrugged.

"I need to cover them-"

"You just said you needed rest." Alonzo argued.

"It won't take long and if I don't they could get infected." Julia said. "I can't rest with them like that." Seeing how focused she was Alonzo sighed and said.

"Fine, but you stay here. I'll get what you need." The pilot said as he looked round the tent, which someone had tried to restore order to. "Might take a while to find though."

-00-

"How's Julia?" Devon asked when she saw Alonzo approach her and Danziger later in the day.

"I don't know. She says she's fine but…."

"Give her time." Danziger said.

"I know, I just want to help her and I'm worried she'll shut me out." Alonzo said, clearly frustrated.

"We'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen." Devon said.

"Thanks." Alonzo said, acknowledging her support. "But that's not why I came to find you." He paused to ensure Devon and Danziger were listening before he said. "While Julia was sleeping I managed to communicate with the Terrians."

"You did? They say why you couldn't earlier, when we were searching for Julia?" John asked.

"Kind of. They said I wasn't focused enough. They also talked about the soldiers and Uly."

"Uly? What do they want with him?" Devon asked, worried that they would take her son again.

"They want to protect him." Alonzo said. "I didn't fully understand from what, but I did sense they want him to be safe. There is something about the ship that makes them remember some of the experiments that were conducted on them. They know that the Council, well those they associate with the ship, can't be trusted. They didn't want Uly to be in danger so they took him."

"So if another ship comes they'll take Uly again?"

"Maybe. They just want him to be safe."

"That doesn't feel as comforting as it should." Devon commented.

"If it makes you feel better, the reason they helped us was because they sensed Uly's distress. If they hadn't taken Uly they probably wouldn't have rescued us and Julia would be-"

Alonzo didn't have time to finish as Morgan hurried over wanting to speak to Devon.

"Hey, I really think we need to go to the ship."

"You do?" Devon asked surprised.

"Why?" Danziger asked suspiciously.

"We could find out about the Council bases and any other ships that they have, what people they actually have down here, what resources we could get hold of, what they were actually after and what Julia told them." Morgan started only for Alonzo to angrily respond.

"You're suggesting she's working for them?"

"What? No. But you heard the Commander she was being interrogated. This is the Council we're talking about. Interrogation doesn't mean having a nice chat over coffee. Who knows what they did to her, she may not even know. If she did tell them something she may not know that she did. The only way to know for sure is to go on that ship and pull the records."

"We should stay well clear of that ship." Danziger said. "For all we know it is rigged to blow the second we step inside it."

"Unlikely. The Terrian attack happened so quickly they wouldn't have had time to do anything." Morgan argued.

"You guys want to go, that's fine, but keep me out of it." John said. "Some things should be left alone." With that he turned and walked away.

"Devon, this is me we're talking about. I'm not brave and I don't put myself in danger unless I have to. I wouldn't be suggesting this if I didn't thing the benefit outweighed the risk." Morgan continued.

"Can you actually access their systems?" Devon asked.

"If I get to a terminal, yes."

"Could you take control of the systems?" Alonzo asked.

"It would take a bit of time, but in theory yes." Morgan said, before catching on to what Alonzo was getting at. "No no no. I wouldn't be so confident that I'd want you to fly it."

"You think you could fly it?" Devon asked.

"If I get control I can fly it." Alonzo replied confidently. "We could be at New Pacifica in a couple of days."

"Or be dead when you crash it." Morgan pointed out.

"Okay, we'll head to the ship and pull the records. If you think you can gain control of the systems we can talk about flying it." Devon said, wondering if some good could come from their recent ordeal.

* * *

**_A/N:_**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up on Sunday.


	6. Chapter 6

"Something wrong?" Danziger asked when he saw Julia kneeling on the ground by a tent.

"They got my research." Julia said, sounding defeated.

"That a problem? I mean they are too far away to use it." John asked, still not too sure why Julia was kneeling on the ground.

"We don't know that. They may have other bases here. Or if they send the information back to Earth they may start conducting experiments on Syndrome children. I should have hidden it better."

"Hidden what?" John asked getting confused.

"My research. A sample and my gear logs. I hid it just as they arrived."

"Where?"

"Here, in the ground."

"You sure it was here?" John asked.

"I'm sure."

"Umm." True said approaching the pair. "They don't have it."

"What're you talking about True girl?" John asked.

"I saw Julia hide it and I thought it was too obvious so I dug it up and kept it. I didn't think anyone would bother searching me."

"True that was really dangerous." Julia said. "If they thought you had it they could have hurt you."

"No one cares about me." True said. "I'm not important. No one thought I'd have it."

"That's not true." John said kneeling in front of his daughter. "Lot's of people care about you. And to me you are the most important person here."

"You don't count." True said matter of factly. "You're my dad, you have to say that."

"True you are important." Julia said.

"Not really. It is Uly that has the link with the Terrians." True shrugged.

"That doesn't mean you're not important." Julia said.

"Sure it does. I never get trusted with anything."

"You're a kid, you are not meant to have any responsibility." John said, earning a roll of eyes from True. Not giving her father anytime to continue True looked to Julia and asked, holding out her hand.

"What are these anyway?"

"They're part of my research into the planet and the Terrians."

"Why did the soldiers want them?"

"They're hoping to use the research in order to control the Terrians." Julia explained.

"Like Gaal did?" The girl questioned.

"Pretty much." Julia agreed.

"Oh." True said, not sure what answer she had been expecting.

"Seeing you did such a good job looking after them, do you mind looking after them for longer?" Julia asked, knowing True would be just as safe as the Med-tent that was still in turmoil.

"Really?" True asked, her excitement showing.

"Really. But you need to treat them really carefully." Julia replied.

"I will. I promise." True said, turning and running off.

As True left Danziger asked Julia. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess." Julia said as she slowly, stiffly and painfully climbed to her feet.

"Really? Cos you are moving as badly as you look." John pointed out as he offered her a supporting arm.

"My muscles will take time to recover from the repeated spasms." Julia shrugged. Before John could ask what spasms she was talking about Julia asked. "Have you seen Alonzo?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"He, Devon and Martin went to the ship."

"What? Why?" Julia asked beginning to get flustered.

"Something about learning what Council resources were on the planet." John said.

"This is bad. Very bad." A now rattled Julia said.

"They'll be okay. The Terrians got rid of all the troops." John said calmly.

"They're not the danger." Julia said turning and walking off towards the ship.

"Hold up." John said jogging to catch up. What do you mean they're not the danger? What else is in that ship?"

"The whole ship is a danger." Julia said.

"They have their gear with them so we'll tell them to come back." John said not sure if Julia was being overly paranoid, but not wanting to take the risk.

Julia stopped and waited as Danziger tried to contact the others. When he had no luck he swore under his breath and was about to call to Walman when Julia said.

"I'm going."

"Julia, you can barely stand." John pointed out.

"I need to go." Julia said. "Besides, after Morgan I have more chance of bypassing the systems than anyone else."

"Fine. Get on the back of the ATV, I'll join you in a second." John said as he hurried off to brief Yale.

-00-

"Okay, I should have access to the logs any moment." Morgan said, more to himself than the others as he hacked the Council system. As he typed he triggered an unexpected reaction.

"Well well well." Reilly said as his hologram flashed to life. "I did not expect to see you. What brings you to my ship?"

"Information." Devon said as her eyes caught sight of a second hologram standing behind Reilly.

"Information?" Reilly asked. "You have come to your senses and want to hand over the information that you gathered on the Terrians."

"Man he's full of himself." Morgan muttered, causing Reilly to turn towards the bureaucrat.

"That's not very polite….Morgan Martin." Reilly said as he continued to scan his database. A moment later he asked, with an undertone of menace. "How is your wife?"

"What did you do to Julia?" Devon asked trying to get the conversation back on track. "What would you have done to my son?"

"Ulysses would have been used to solve the mystery that prevents use settling. He would have helped us understand the planet and ensure the survival of humanity. As for the traitor, I would have thought you'd know. The fact you don't means she hasn't told you. I wonder, is this because she can't or she won't? If she can't, I'd," He paused and waved to the other hologram before continuing, "we'd be very disappointed. We hadn't finished with her yet. If she hasn't because she won't, what does that say about your relationship?"

Before Devon could respond the female hologram suddenly said.

"The traitor herself." Turning the colonists saw Julia, looking tired, pale and scared, standing by the entrance next to Danziger.

"Julia!" Alonzo exclaimed. "What are you doing here? You should be resting."

"I had to see them." Julia said quietly, looking straight at the holograms. Looking back at Devon, Morgan and Alonzo she added. "You shouldn't have come. You are in danger."

"They're just programmes." Devon said.

"That's not entirely accurate." Reilly said as he and the other hologram moved towards Julia, causing the doctor to take a step back and Danziger to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You see Adair, the Council has managed to create holograms based on actual people. They act exactly how that person would act. The tests were so good it was impossible, based on mannerisms and responses to tell the difference between the real person and the hologram. So we are actually projections of real people, saying and doing exactly as they would have done. We are the Council. We may not be flesh and blood, but those we represent are."

"Even if that were true, what difference does it make?" Devon asked. "You are not really here. You're not real."

"My dear Devon, it makes all the difference." Reilly laughed looking back at Julia and commenting. "Still keeping secrets from your so called friends." His words causing everyone else to look at Julia, who seemed to have shrunk. Instead of answering the doctor stood silently, as if frozen. "Allow me then." Reilly continued, enjoying every moment. "You see, I am based on Citizen Reilly, a senior security officer of the Council who developed this very technique of holographic AI. I was chosen for the interrogation of the traitor not only as Citizen Reilly is a master of interrogation techniques, but also as I had been her contact before the defection. A familiar face as it were. However, she," he said holding his arm out to the female hologram, "was chosen specifically because of who the traitor was."

"I don't understand." Devon confessed looking from the holograms to Julia, who remained frozen to the spot.

"We wanted someone that would show the traitor exactly how much wrong she had done. Someone who could inflict the most amount of pain and demonstrate there could never be redemption." Reilly explained. As he spoke the others looked at the female hologram who stood silently staring at Julia, with pure hatred in her eyes.

Noticing the confused look on the Eden Advanced faces the female hologram shook her head and looked at Julia asking. "How can you stand to be round people who are so slow? Why would you give up everything for them?" Pinning Julia with her stare she went on. "You are my biggest disappointment. I gave you everything. I own you and yet you repaid me with treachery."

"Julia doesn't owe you anything." Alonzo spat. "No one owns her."

"That is where you are wrong. She only exists because of me." The hologram said as Devon looked from the hologram to Julia and back again, wondering what it was that the female projection held over Julia.

"I created her, brought her into existence. Raised her. Pinned my hopes on her. How fitting that it will be me who ends her."

"You're her mother?" Devon asked in disbelief. "What type of monster are you to do this to your own daughter."

"I'm a member of the Council. My loyalty it to them. As hers should have been." The hologram said nodding to Julia.

"It doesn't matter who you are. Julia owes you nothing. You may have tinkered with her DNA, but who she is, is more than what she is. And she is who she is because of her." Alonzo said.

"I wonder. Do you think she loves you? Do you actually believe she is capable of love?" The hologram asked Alonzo. "She isn't."

"You're wrong." Alonzo said.

"No, I'm not." The elder woman said confidently. "She was designed to be less susceptible to emotions. She was then raised in an environment to re enforce her genetic disposition."

"That's not her environment now." Devon said. "And she is a person and a friend, not a robot. No matter what you tried she is more than her genetics."

"Do you really think your opinion matters?" The holographic Heller asked. "It doesn't. And as touching as your loyalty is, do you have any idea what it has cost you?" She paused momentarily before scanning the group and continuing. "Every six months we send messages back to Earth. They may take a long time to get there. But they will get there. Assuming you survive long enough to contemplate a return trip you should know that if you ever return to Earth you will have been black listed by every reputable organisation. You will never be able to work legally again. And the second you break the law the Council will be waiting to step in and punish you to the full extent of the law." She smiled looking smug before saying. "But first you can watch the traitor die."

Without further warning blue bolts emerged from the walls once more, near to Julia. Immediately they arced towards her body and she was struck down, writhing in pain. John, the closest to her, tried to shield Julia with his body, and he too was struck and collapsed to the floor convulsing.

Moments later the holograms and the blue bolts disappeared from the room. Devon quickly turned and faced Morgan who was standing by a terminal. Responding to her questioning look he shrugged and said.

"I managed to shut them down."

"You couldn't have done that earlier?" John asked panting, still in considerable pain. "What the hell was that?"

"Method of Council interrogation." Morgan explained. "It funnels very low current arcs of electricity through bodies. The currents are low enough, when operated within the safety parameters, to induce muscle spasms and considerable pain, but not enough to kill you, normally. They developed it to examine the Terrians."

"How exactly do you know that?" Devon asked, moving over to John as Alonzo hurried to Julia.

"It says it right here." Morgan said pointing to the screen. "Oh. This isn't good. Guys we need to get out of here now."

"Why?" John asked, not wanting to move.

"A self destruct has been activated, it must have been a failsafe triggered when I deactivated the holograms, I sh-"

"Morgan!" Devon called, trying to get Morgan to remain focused. "How long to we have?"

"Five minutes nineteen seconds."

"Help with Julia." Devon said calmly as she helped John stagger to his feet.

"Right." Morgan said, grabbing something from the console before hurrying over to Julia's side.

With John and Julia being helped by the others the group rushed down the corridors to where they hoped the exit would be.

As soon as they were free from the ship Alonzo glanced round at their surroundings. Seeing a rocky outcrop in the not to far distance he shouted. "Over there." Before guiding, with Morgan's help, Julia to what he hoped was safety.

Just as the group reached the rocks a huge explosion rocked the area, sending debris flying. Not taking any chances Alonzo dived on top of Julia to shield her from the flying chunks of metal.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll try to get the next one up by Tuesday.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:** This was meant to be the final chapter, but I'm having some issues with the end...so in the mean time I've posted the first half of what would have been the last chapter. Apologies for it being on the short side._

* * *

When Alonzo was confident that there was no more flying debris he rolled off Julia asking. "You okay?"

"I think so." Julia said quietly, before grimacing in pain as she tried to sit up.

"What's wrong?" Alonzo asked, concerned by her paleness.

"I'll be okay. It'll just take time." She assured him.

"Are you sure?" Devon asked, kneeling next to her friend.

"I'm sure."

"Can you walk?" In response Julia nodded before saying.

"But I may need some help getting up."

"I can carry you." Alonzo offered.

"I know, but I'd prefer to walk." Julia said, causing Alonzo and Devon to reluctantly go to either side of the doctor and help her to her feet. When she was finally standing Devon backed away. Alonzo, feeling Julia tremor, hooked Julia's arm over his shoulder and stayed close.

"Can you walk?" Devon asked Danziger who was standing, although in pain.

"Sure. Let's hope the blast didn't take out the vehicles." The mechanic said as he gingerly walked towards where they had left the ATV and Rail. His concern for the vehicles causing Devon to grin.

The group silently walked back to where they had left the vehicles, no one knowing what to say to Julia. It was the doctor who eventually broke the silence when she came to an abrupt stop.

"What's wrong?" Alonzo immediately asked.

In response, quietly, but with an undeniable tremor, Julia said. "I should leave the group." Her words caused the others to spin round and demand.

"What?"

"I should leave." Julia repeated. "I'm endangering the group. I can't escape the Council. They will come after me. If I'm with you I will place you all in danger. I have to leave."

Whilst Danziger, Devon and Alonzo were too stunned to speak further Morgan asked.

"Are you nuts? Well obviously genetically you are screwed, but still. What good would leaving do? The Council are after her son just as much as they're after you." He said pointing at Devon. "Are you suggesting Uly leaves the group too? Of course not as that would be stupid. Besides, even if you did leave the Council won't know that. They'll find us first and torture us for information. They won't believe we don't know. All leaving will do is leave us without a doctor, which we were told would drastically decreased the chances of our survival."

Overcoming her shock at Julia's announcement and Morgan's speech Devon stepped towards Julia and placed her hands on Julia's shoulders and said.

"I know more than anyone how it feels when you want to protect those you love. How you'd do anything to keep them safe. But Morgan is right. Leaving won't achieve that."

"Bu-" Julia started only for Morgan to cut in again.

"Even if it did protect us, shouldn't we get a say?" He asked. "Personally I say you're worth the risk. I mean without you who'd cure us from the bugs and viruses that plague this planet."

"Morgan's right." John agreed. "Leaving us is more likely to put us in danger than protect us." He paused and looked Julia straight in the eye before adding. "Of course if you want to leave for you, that's a different question and no one will stop you. Do you want to leave?"

"Of course not, I just want you all to be safe." Julia said.

"So we're in agreement Julia is not going anywhere?" Morgan asked sounding relieved. He then waited for a nod from Julia before saying. "Good. But now we've dealt with that perhaps we should get back to camp."

"Yeah, we should get back and check on the kids." Danziger agreed. But sensing Julia and Alonzo needed time alone he looked at the couple and added. "We'll see you back at camp."

"How could you suggest leaving?" Alonzo asked when the others had gone, the hurt in his voice evident.

"I have cost you too much already." Julia said softly. "You heard them, if you go back they will punish you. You love flying and because of me you can't return, you can't fly. If I stay I could cost you even more."

Cupping Julia's face gently Alonzo said. "I chose to stand by you and stand against the Council. No one forced me to. It was my decision and mine alone. Maybe their threats are real, maybe they aren't, but that doesn't matter. Yes I love flying, but I love something else more. You." He paused and kissed her forehead before asking. "Do you remember just before the ship came? When I was talking about New Pacifica?" When Julia nodded he continued. "What I was trying to say then was I had come to a decision. I wasn't going back to the stations. I was going to stay with you. So you see the threats were meaningless. I had already decided I wasn't going back. I am staying with you because I love you. If you leave the group, I'm leaving with you."

"How can you say that? You heard what she said." Julia said. "You saw what I'm based on."

"Julia, you are not anything like your mother." Alonzo stated, not wanting to discuss if the projection was a true representation. "You're kind, caring and not completely insane. I love you because you are you." The pilot said. "Hey don't cry." Alonzo pleaded as he wiped a tear from Julia's cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Julia said leaning into Alonzo's chest. "I just feel so confused."

"About me?" Alonzo asked, trying to mask his own insecurities and not to sound anything apart from supporting.

"No. Me." Julia tried to explain. "She was right about me. I was raised to be detached, to not have emotions. All my life I didn't feel anything towards her, but in there I felt….it doesn't matter. I don't know what I'm meant to feel."

"I don't think anyone would know what to feel if their mother did that." Alonzo assured her. "But everyone will be different. There is no right or wrong. You just have to accept what you feel."

"But I don't know what I feel. Everything feels confused. I don't know what is real. There is only one thing I'm sure of, everything else is a mess."

"Start with that then, what are you sure about?" Alonzo questioned.

"You. How I feel about you. Despite everything she said I know I love you."

On hearing those words Alonzo wrapped his arms round Julia and held her tightly against his chest as he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Final chapter up in a couple of days.**_


	8. Chapter 8

"You're going to hurt your neck." John commented as he walked up to Devon, who stood near the Rail in camp.

"Hmm?" Devon asked turning to look at the mechanic.

"They'll come back when they're ready and in their own time."

"Who?"

"Julia and Alonzo. Don't even try to deny that's who you are looking out for."

"What if Julia leaves?" Devon asked, voicing one of her concerns.

"She won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"She's being driven by guilt and responsibility. Both of them will compel her to stay. Failing that Alonzo will."

"And if he doesn't?"

"He will."

"If he doesn't he'll leave as well."

"I know, but he won't fail." John assured her. Seeing Devon was about to say something else he sighed and added. "But if they did leave we'd do what we always do. Survive."

"That simple?"

"It has to be. But as I said they're not going anywhere." He was about to walk away when he sensed something else was bothering Devon. So he stopped and waited for the leader of Eden Advance to speak. Finally she said.

"I never considered how much danger Julia would be in by turning her back on the Council. I was so angry at what she had done I never considered her side. To me it was black and white, simple."

"It was for all of us." John agreed. "Especially as we thought the Council were twenty years away."

"Julia's always going to have their threat hanging over her." Devon said sadly.

"True, but Julia knew that when she turned her back on them. We may not have realised what that decision meant, but she did."

"What happens when we get to New Pacifica? What if there are more spies, more Council operatives who come after her?"

"We'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen." John said, unable to come up with anything more comforting.

Turning to look at John Devon suddenly took in how stiffly he was moving.

"You okay?"

"I haven't felt this bad since day two of basic training. Every muscle burns. How Julia ran like this I don't know." Danziger said before adding. "But I'll be okay."

"Take it easy until you're fully recovered." Devon said. "Don't push yourself too hard, I don't want you over doing it."

"Ha! That's rich coming from you." John chuckled before asking. "How's Uly?"

"Fine. I think. He seems so relaxed with the Terrians. He views his time with them as almost natural. All I want to do his keep him at my side and away from them. All he wants to do is play with True, he doesn't even understand why I'm concerned. To tell you the truth I'm scared."

"I can imagine. But try to view them as guardian angels. They seem to be concerned for him."

Before Devon could respond Bess and Morgan approached. Stopping just short of Devon Morgan said. "I've managed to get into the logs."

-00-

As the sun was beginning to set Devon walked over to Danziger who immediately said.

"They have their gear. They'll call if there is a problem."

"What if there are more Council operatives out there and they can't call in?"

"Uly said the Terrians took all of them." John pointed out.

"Bu-"

"Devon." John said, cutting her off. "Julia has been through hell. She needs time and probably space. Either she is up there resting or she is talking to Alonzo. Either way, it'll do her more good than being here. They'll come back when she's ready."

"And if they don't?"

"We really have to go through this again?" John asked as something gleamed in the distance. "Told you they'd be back." He added smugly nodding towards the approaching ATV. "And Adair, remember Julia is a private person."

"What's that meant to mean?"

"It means that if Julia wants to talk she will. Don't force the issue."

"I wouldn't-" Devon started to protest.

"Maybe not intentionally." John cut in. "But face it you are the type of person who needs to know things."

Any response Devon may have had was cut short by Alonzo bringing the ATV to a gentle stop in front of the pair.

"'bout time you showed it some respect." John commented quietly as Devon rushed over to Julia asking.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm okay." Julia replied, trying to crack half a smile.

"Really?" Devon probed.

"I will be." Julia replied as Alonzo took hold of her hand.

"With rest." The pilot added.

"Before then, you should know that Morgan got into the data logs." Devon said.

"From the ship?" Julia asked, involuntarily tensing.

"Yes. Morgan managed to hack into the database." Devon answered. "When you're ready we'll fill you in."

-00-

Three hours later as the camp was surrounded in darkness Julia sat close to the fire, her back pressed against the pilot's chest, waiting for the others to arrive.

When a smaller than expected group of four arrived Julia's confusion showed.

"We thought you'd prefer to hear this separately from the rest of the group." Devon said explaining the small number sitting near Julia. "So far it is only us four who know. We can fill the others in later." She went on indicating Danziger, Morgan and Bess. She then nodded to Morgan to start.

"Okay. The Council routinely sends a ship to G889 once a year. The ships carry a mix of supplies, scientists, special ops and prisoners. All ships dock at the orbital station before the occupants come down to the planet. Whilst on the station they get updated orders from Reilly. Apparently none of them have any problem with taking orders from a hologram. Anyway the group we just came across was the special ops contingent of the latest arrival. Normally, their mission is to keep an eye on prisoners, track down the ZEDs and keep the scientists in line. This time obviously their orders were changed." He paused before saying. "The scientists are placed in various research labs that have been set up round the planet. They stay for a year, then those who survive head back to the stations, replaced by the new arrivals."

"How many don't survive?" Alonzo asked.

"Ninety percent. I don't know why." Morgan said. He paused and let the number sink in before going on. "As far as I can work out there are five labs currently in operation. None of which we will come across."

"So what you're saying is we're safe for now, but in a year we go through this again when the next ship arrives?" Alonzo asked, angry and frustrated.

"Pretty much. But I do have some good news." Morgan offered. "I have uncovered enough dirt on the Council, which if leaked to the news channels would seriously undermine the Council."

"So your plan is to start blackmailing them, which will take at least 20 years to work, during which time we have no protection?" Alonzo asked unimpressed.

"It sounded better until you phrased it like that." Morgan said sounding slightly defeated before going on. "It also turns out they do send regular data bursts back to Earth. However, due to the distance and the time lag it is unclear how many messages actually get through. But you should know that the last data burst was sent this morning. It included all recent events." He paused again before looking at Julia and saying. "I also saw what they did to you and well I'm sorry." He paused again as if finished only to add. "And your family is nuts."

"Morgan!" Bess chastised.

"What? It's true. Having seen her mother I will never complain about your father again."

"There was nothing wrong with my father." Bess said. "He was kind and caring."

"To you maybe." Morgan muttered, realising he was entering a fight he couldn't win.

"So what do we do?" Alonzo asked trying to bring the conversation back on track.

"There's nothing we can do." Julia said matter of factly as Alonzo protectively wrapped his arms round her midriff.

"That's not true." Devon cut in. "If they do come again we'll be prepared and we'll protect you." After leaving a few moments for the statement to sink in Devon added. "It wasn't really your mother."

"Perhaps not physically, but the actions were the same as she would have done." Julia replied.

"You don't mean that." Devon said, still unable to comprehend how any mother could inflict pain on her child.

"I do." Julia said, starting to look uncomfortable. Seeing Julia's expression Danziger cut in, looking at Devon.

"Don't you think Julia's been put enough with out your inquisition?" Not giving Devon a chance to respond he stiffly got to his feet. "It's getting late and we have a long trek tomorrow. We should all get some rest. That includes you too Adair. Don't add your health to Julia's concerns."

"I'm going." Devon said as she too stood. She then walked towards Julia and said. "If you ever need to talk, I'm always here for you."

"I know. Thank you." Julia responded as Devon turned to say goodnight to the Martins, only to find they had already, quietly snuck off.

As the others left Alonzo watched Julia stare at the fire. Guessing she needed time to think he sat silently waiting. When he noticed she was beginning to drift off he asked. "You ready to go back to the tent?"

"No. Hurts too much to move." She said sleepily. "Can we just stay here?"

"Anything you want." He replied as he kissed the top of her head. "Anything you want."

-00-

"Julia, Danziger, in the Rail." Devon ordered the following morning. "Walman, Baines take the ATV and scout the trail. Yale, take the kids in the 'Rover."

"What about you? You are still meant to be taking it easy." Julia protested.

"I'm fine." Devon assured her, happy that Julia was outwardly, at least, showing some signs of normalcy.

"Fine enough to nag the rest of us, that's for sure." John muttered as he lifted True onto the back of the Rover. Grimacing in pain as he did so.

"You okay Dad?" True asked.

"I'm fine." John assured her. When his daughter raised a sceptical eyebrow at him he added. "You need to stop spending time with Devon and Julia. That's turning into a scary glare." He then leaned in and kissed her forehead saying. "Call me over Gear if you need anything."

"I'm not the one who's injured." True pointed out.

"I'm not injured, just stiff. Besides I'm riding with the doc." Ruffling her hair he turned and gingerly made his way to the Rail where Alonzo was getting Julia sorted.

"You okay?" He asked climbing in. "Don't bother answering that, it was a dumb question. You ready?"

"I am." Julia said, pleased to be moving on.

_-Voice of Morgan Martin_

_This planet continues to throw obstacles in our path. Whether they are born of this planet or humanities' darkside they will continue to plague us. Despite that the group fights on, overcoming the difficulties. We came close to losing our doctor and our friend, and maybe our lives. Yet we survived. Whether or not the Terrians will request something in return for their help is unclear, but for now we can take heart from the fact that as a group we continue to fight our way towards New Pacifica and as a family we continue to grow stronger. We also now know that the Terrians will fight along side us._

**_-The End_**

* * *

_**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
